Liberté
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Contrairement à ce que les gens pensaient, Arya ne souhaitait pas être née homme. Elle souhaitait être née libre.


Résumé : Contrairement à ce que les gens pensaient, Arya ne souhaitait pas être née homme. Elle souhaitait être née libre.

Disclaimer : A Song of Ice and Fire appartient à George R.R Martin and Game of Thrones à David Benioff et son D.B Weiss, je ne gagne aucun euro grâce à cette histoire, tout ce que je gagne, ce sont des reviews et encore, cela n'est pas obligatoire que vous m'en laissiez une après la lecture si vous n'avez pas envie de commenter! :p

Note de l'auteur: Ceci est une traduction d'un OS que j'avais écrit en anglais, un cadeau d'anniversaire pour mon ami Assassin Master Ezio 91, qui a le mérite de me supporter dans ma Lancelite aiguë! Alors je lui ai fait un OS avec sa favorite, la petite Arya ! Comme l'OS semble avoir eu du succès en anglais, je vous le propose dans la zone francophone !

 **Liberté**

Arya soupira alors que Septa Mordane félicitait Sansa à propos de sa broderie. Encore une fois, pensait-elle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son propre ouvrage, aux croix tordues et maladroites. Elle n'y avait pas consacré énormément d'efforts, c'était si ennuyeux ! Et cela ne changeait rien si elle essayait ou non, elle échouait toujours dans cette matière, alors pourquoi se fatiguerait-elle ? Aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se souvenir, elle avait toujours détesté tout ce qui était connecté aux choses que les gens considéraient comme féminines. Elle haïssait les travaux d'aiguilles, les danses, les chansons, les robes, les bals… Tout ça, c'était bon pour quelqu'un comme Sansa, une vraie fille de son temps.

Car Arya avait l'impression d'être née dans la mauvaise époque.

Elle était née avec l'amour du tir à l'arc, de l'équitation, de courir en pantalon. Comment pouvait-elle fait tout cela en robe ? Tout ce qu'elle arrivait à faire dans ce vêtement, c'était trébucher tellement c'était long Très souvent, elle entendait les gens murmurer dans son dos et ce qui revenait fréquemment était son vœu hypothétique d'être née homme. Arya n'avait pas honte de son sexe. Elle ne détestait pas la féminité et était toujours mécontente quand on la prenait pour un garçon. Elle détestait ce qui venait avec la féminité, surtout quand on était née une lady d'une maison puissante : Etre jolie, être polie, être dévouée, savoir chanter, savoir danser, être généreuse, être prude, se marier, mettre au monde des fils. En gros, vivre une vie qui ne lui appartenait pas vraiment pour pouvoir en profiter. Certaines s'épanouissaient vraiment dedans et si elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre totalement le pourquoi du comment, elle se disait que si elles étaient heureuses, c'était suffisant. S'il y avait une chose qu'Arya souhaitait vraiment, c'était toujours ce souhait qui lui venait à l'esprit :

Elle souhaitait être née libre.

Libre d'être une femme avec des goûts d'homme.

Libre de porter des vêtements d'homme sans se faire réprimander.

Libre de faire ce que les hommes faisaient et le faire aussi bien qu'eux, parce que ce qu'un homme pouvait faire, une femme le pouvait aussi, elle y croyait dur comme fer.

Mais elle n'était pas née libre.

Elle était en fait bien plus enchaînée qu'un prisonnier du Donjon Rouge. Elle était née une Stark de Winterfell, la fille d'un lord et d'une lady. Peu importait à quel point elle riposterait, elle ne gagnerait jamais. Même si ses parents l'aimaient et qu'elle se savait aimée, pourquoi changeraient-ils les traditions qui venaient avec le colis de la vie d'une fille ? Un jour, on la marierait à un homme quelconque pour forger une alliance, elle aurait ses enfants de gré ou de force. Son seul espoir était de devenir une veuve, la seule condition féminine où une femme pouvait être enfin libre et indépendante. Oui, elle clamait que la vie d'une lady ne serait pas la sienne. Mais elle savait que personne ne s'en soucierait. Et elle le jurait à l'arbre coeur, elle se battrait et façonnerait son propre destin, un destin dans lequel on se souviendrait d'elle pour qui elle était et non pour le fils qu'elle aurait mis au monde. Oh, elle savait que ses frères avaient leurs lots de décisions forcées. Mais ils étaient nés garçons et donc plus libres qu'elle ne le serait jamais. Toute faute commise par un homme était plus facilement pardonné. Si une femme commettait la même erreur, elle était insultée et jugée. Les garçons pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient, ils pouvaient s'amuser autant qu'ils le désiraient et bien que les filles étaient aimées par les mères, les garçons étaient la prunelles de leurs yeux, la véritable victoire d'une vie. Très souvent, elle se demandait s'il y avait des filles comme elle dans le monde, des filles qui étaient heureuses d'être nées filles, qui ne voyaient pas la féminité en insulte ou en honte, mais qui avaient dans leurs coeurs la passion inhérentes aux hommes. Au fond d'elle, elle croyait du plus profond de son cœur que ce temps-là serait le véritable temps de la liberté, il y aurait une époque où une fille pourrait pratiquer l'équitation, le tir à l'arc, l'escrime en pantalon sans qu'elle ne soit vue en renégate par son propre clan. Il y aurait un temps où une femme pourrait être ce qu'elle voulait être: une conventionnelle, une rebelle, ou un mélange des deux, son coeur balançant entre les deux extrêmes

Elle priait les anciens dieux et les nouveaux pour que, dans une autre vie, elle puisse faire partie de cette ère merveilleuse où elle ne serait pas forcée de combattre les inclinations de son cœur parce qu'il semblerait si naturel pour tous qu'une femme puisse apprécier des passe-temps d'hommes.

Elle serait enfin libre.

 **FIN**


End file.
